1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser-guiding coordination device, and more particularly to a laser-guiding coordination device used for a drilling machine to mark drilling positions on a work piece precisely and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventionally operational procedures for drilling, a site to be machined on a workpiece has to be coated with a substance such as copper sulfate, “engineers' blue”, etc so that the site marked out by drawing lines on the workpieces can be seen. Then, the workpiece is set on the drilling machine and a center bit is attached to a drill chuck received in a spindle of the drilling machine to slightly drill a dimple on the top face to examine whether the workpiece is precisely located or not on the drilling machine. Lastly, once the position of the workpiece relative to the drill chuck is deemed satisfactorily, a drill bit is attached to the drilling chuck to replace the center bit to actually drill holes in the workpiece. Because each piece has to be marked, the operational procedure of marking out is time-consuming, messy and unsatisfactory as the conspicuousness of the lines may be lost through repeated attempts to maneuver the workpiece to the correct position.
With reference to FIGS. 10 to 12, a conventional laser-guiding coordination device comprises a bracket (600) attachable to a power tool (700), the bracket (600) including first and a second bracket receptacles (608a, 608b) therethrough; a first holder (606a) rotatably received in the first bracket receptacle (608a); a second holder (606b) rotatably received in the second bracket receptacle (608b); a first laser generator (604a) mounted in the first holder (606a) at a first angle (β) relative to an axis (B—B) of the first holder (606a) and adjustably projecting a first fan beam (680a); and a second laser generator (604b) mounted in the second holder (606b) at a second angle (β) relative to an axis of the second holder (606b) and adjustably projecting a second fan beam (680b), such that the first and second fan beams (680a, 680b) may be adjusted to intersect along an axis (A—A) of operation of the power tool (700). Drawbacks of this conventional laser-guiding coordination device are:
1. The bracket (600) can not be easily attached to the power tool (70) since a holding rim (not numbered) has to be secured on a front end of the bracket (600) by means of two screws (not numbered) so that attachment of the conventional laser-guiding coordination is troublesome.
2. The conventional laser-guiding coordination device can not be operated easily since the first and the second fan beams moves only in rotations (when the laser generators (604a, 604b) rotate about the D—D axis) and curved routes (when the holders (606a, 606b) rotate about the B—B axis). Therefore, operating the conventional laser-guiding coordination device is not flexible and finding a marking point is inconvenient and needs skilled persons to operate the conventional laser-guiding coordination device.
The present invention has arisen to provide a laser-guiding coordination device mounted on the drilling machine to eliminate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional marking out process on a workpiece for subsequent machining on a drilling machine.